Existing packages or containers for solid, semi-solid, or waxy personal care products (e.g. lipsticks, deodorants, and the like) are used by opening the cap and rotating the package to lower or raise the product. Such items typically include a cylindrically-shaped package which is maneuvered by rotating an outer shaft. As the formulation of the product is usually a soft material, it is required that the product protrude as little as possible from the package to prevent breaking of the product while it is being applied. Due to this limitation, traditional packages have complicated parts and complicated assemblies. Improvements in the usability and cost for these packages have been stale. Also, personal care products are trending towards softer compositions and require air-tight packages to accommodate these changes, which is difficult for existing packages to accomplish.